


Wrong

by shinise



Series: 禁止 | Miya Twins [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinise/pseuds/shinise
Summary: After their game with Karasuno, Atsumu became attracted to Hinata. Osamu of course, as his twin, immediately noticed it. It's fine, and he accepts it if his twin is gay but why did he feel a pinching pain from his chest?There's no way he's in love with Atsumu...his very twin right?"We c-can't, Tsumu" Osamu exclaimed as he pushed his twin away.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: 禁止 | Miya Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041058
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a wtf moment and I know you're here to sin. So am not gonna waste y'all time, enjoy~ ;3

Sounds of cheers reverberated across the whole Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium after a close match between Karasuno High and Inarazaki High. 

As they were about to line up, Atsumu made his way close to the net and faced the freak duo, more specifically Hinata Shoyo.

"I'll toss to you someday, Hinata Shoyo."

Atsumu immediately averted his gaze and made his way to his twin, Osamu. Without knowing that Atsumu was stared at by Osamu with his whole exchange with Hinata.

Osamu wrinkled his brows before reaching out to his twin and slapping his back. Even then, Atsumu continued wearing his serious expression as he passed by. Osamu bit his lip in frustration.

"Tsumu. Quit it with that face, you look like an ugly duckling."

Atsumu stopped from his tracks and faced his twin with shining eyes and a smile. Osamu was mesmerized by his twin's looks, though he also always stares at the same face every day in the mirror.

"Samu, don't you think it'll be pretty amazing if I became that little monster's setter?"

Osamu managed to stop his emotionless face from twitching, well barely. He just turned his eyes away and picked up his things.

"Yeah, right."

'I actually thought Tsumu smiled because of me, heh.'

Osamu froze from his very own thought. He's too exhausted from the game to think like this, he thought to himself. After recovering, Osamu immediately finished packing and went out to their school bus.

Atsumu was watching his twin's whole weird exchange with himself. When he caught up, he was surprised to see his twin sitting with Kita. Not him.

'Of course, I'm jealous. I mean, I'm supposed to be the closest one to my Samu, my twin, right?'

While Atsumu was continuing to be in denial, Kita was exchanging glances between the twins. 

"Hey, did you fought with Atsumu again, Osamu?" 

Osamu just silently hummed and ignored Atsumu's presence. Kita raised an eyebrow from his answer and faced Atsumu again.

"You--"

"I promise I didn't do or say anything."

Atsumu even raised his hands to show his sincerity. Kita just sighed and went to another seat beside Suna.

"Go on. Make peace with Samu, Atsumu."

'Kita definitely did not believe my previous answer.' 

Atsumu thought to himself then sighed, and sat beside Osamu. He put his things down and nudged his twin.

"Hey Samu, what did I do wrong?" 

Osamu finally turned to him and sighed.

"Your face."

Osamu said with a serious look on his face. Atsumu was surprised, of course.

"Eh? But we have the same face, Samu!" 

'That's the prob-- kuso! (くそ) why am I thinking like this? Ugh.'

"Just shut up."

Osamu turned his back to face Atsumu and positioned himself to sleep.

Atsumu looked disappointed with his twin's attitude to him. But even then, he just shrugged it off, thinking that it'll pass by like any other time his twin behaved like this.

Time passed by quickly, and Osamu kept on avoiding Atsumu every possible time he can. 

He doesn't know why, but it feels like he has to.

And of course, Atsumu noticed it. They live in the same house, but his twin avoided him even then.

Once their volleyball practice ended, Osamu quickly packed his things and rushed home to not be with his twin.

But like their twin telepathy, Atsumu managed to catch up with Osamu and walked home beside him.

Osamu kept quiet the whole time, ignoring his twin's presence, yet again. On the other hand, Atsumu just stared at his twin the entire time, not once blinking nor averting his gaze.

"Hey, Samu--"

"Shut up, Atsumu."

Atsumu pouted with his twin's retort. He irritatingly walked past Osamu and quickly made their way into their house. 

Osamu looked sad and lonely as he sighed.

'This is also fine. Unless these feelings disappear, I won't get near Tsumu, to not taint him too.'

Osamu walked in with his head down, not knowing that his twin is just at their doorway waiting for him. 

As Osamu was closing the door behind him, Atsumu forcefully shut it, also managing to pin his twin to the wall. 

Osamu could feel his twin's breath on him. Although his heart is beating so fast, he looked his twin in the eye.

"What the hell are you doing?" 

Atsumu caught his breath when faced with his twin's glaring eyes. He unconsciously softened his hands' grip on Osamu's wrists.

Osamu easily sneaked away and went to his room. But before he even managed to leave, his arms were caught by Atsumu, and he fell with his back on his twin's front. 

"Samu, why are you running away from me?"

Atsumu said as he snaked his arms around Osamu's waist. As twins, this should be a natural thing for them, but Osamu can't stop himself from blushing and quickening his breath.

"Hey, Samu! Are you okay?! You feel hot."

Atsumu exclaimed after he touched Osamu's face from behind. He turned Osamu to face him, only to realize his twin is blushing so much that he looks like a tomato.

"Y-you get away from me!"

Osamu can't help but stutter as he pushed his twin away from him. 

'Shit this feeling again!'

"Samu...why are you being like this? I'm not even doing anything wrong, am I?"

Atsumu can't help to be sad with the way his twin is acting just from his slight touching.

Osamu bit his lip from the guilt he's feeling. How is he supposed to explain to his twin that he thinks he's gay?

And gay for his very own twin?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is the smut part, enjoy~ ;3

Osamu is still hesitating to answer when their mom interrupted them with a shout from the kitchen.

"Samu! Tsumu! Make sure to wash up before eating, okay?" 

The twins shared a look with each other, before parting ways, both looking lonely and sad.

"Samu, let's talk later."

Atsumu did not leave any chance for argument with his statement. Usually, Osamu would be the one to assert authority between the twins. But now, their situations are reversed.

Atsumu immediately left after seeing Osamu's shocked expression. 

Osamu went to his room, contemplating how to tell his twin this weird feeling of his. Well, no more hiding cause his twin will relentlessly bother him to say what he thinks.

Evening came, and Atsumu went to knock on Osamu's door. After knocking, he just opened the door.

Osamu was waiting inside, sitting on his bed. Atsumu went and sat beside him. The tension was visible in the whole room as they sat there, and stare at each other silently.

"Samu..."

"Tsumu..."

They both grinned at how ridiculous they're talking to each other. Though, Osamu averted his gaze quickly.

"Oh. You first Samu."

Atsumu made way cause he's twin seems like he has a lot to say---

*smooch*

Atsumu froze as Osamu gave him a peck on the lips. From start to finish, maybe even barely breathing, Atsumu did not move.

Osamu sighed, expecting this kind of reaction. 

'I mean, who's in the right mind to kiss his almost adult twin? Well, at least I don't treat him as one.'

"Y-you are you joking with me, Samu?"

Atsumu shakily touched his lips and stared in disbelief at his twin. Osamu turned his head away and pursed his lips together.

"That's what I wanna say, Tsumu. I think... I can't treat you as only my twin from now on."

Atsumu thinks he's hearing things wrong from his twin. 

'T-this... is what is Samu saying true?'

𝙛𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙝𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 

"Hey! Tsumu-Tsumu! Let's play with our friends in the park!"

A kid Osamu exclaimed as he exaggeratedly waved his hands to catch kid Atsumu's attention.

"Smh. I don't want to play with them. They wanna steal you from me, my Samu."

Osamu just grinned at his twin's 'joke'.

"Okay, then. Let's just play here, Tsumu!"

Atsumu's possessiveness went on till middle school. He doesn't know it yet that what he feels is wrong, until he can't help but frequently show off Osamu to his friends.

"Hey, Osamu. You always show off your twin to us? Are you his lover? Pfft-"

"Why--"

"Of course not, he isn't. That's incest. It's d-i-s-g-u-s-t-i-n-g."

"They're twins, you know? It's like they're doing self incest! Hahahaha!" 

Atsumu went silent at his friends' teasings. He just laughed it off with them. But after that, he thoroughly researched incest.

He was shocked and disgusted at himself for thinking like this to his own twin. 

'I'll stop these feelings. But at least, I want to have a difference between us twins.'

Atsumu suggested to Osamu to dye their hair to have a distinction between the twins to make it easy 'for other people'. 

From then on, Atsumu tried to stop his feelings for his twin, and focused all of it on volleyball.

𝙛𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙝𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨

The bed creaked when Osamu stood up from his sit that also woke up Atsumu from his reminiscing daze.

"Wait."

Atsumu unconsciously grabbed Osamu with so much force that they both fell on the bed.

"Samu..."

"What the hell is it? I know you're disgusted so let go--"

Atsumu kissed Osamu passionately, while forcefully entering his tongue. Osamu moaned from the sudden intrusion resulting in Atsumu, even more, deepening the kiss than it already is.

Osamu wriggled in resistance, indicating that he's already out of breath. Atsumu broke their kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

"That's my answer, Samu."

Osamu looked like a mess with his disheveled hair from Atsumu's grip on it and blushing with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"T-tsumu...ha..."

Osamu can't even speak from the kiss and the several emotions he's feeling at the moment. Atsumu could feel his hardening bulge against his clothes from the way his twin just spoke to him.

Of course, Osamu noticed Atsumu's hardness.

"U-uh Samu we won't do it if--"

Atsumu froze when Osamu crossed his legs around his waist. He could feel his fast heartbeat and ragged heavy breathing.

"Tsumu..we can do i-it."

Osamu tried his best to speak with his usual face, but actually, it only made him cuter in Atsumu's eyes.

Atsumu tried his best to be gentle as he pushed Osamu down. He slowly and gently nibbled Osamu's lips, while also hiding his smirk because of his twin's blushing embarrassed face.

While his lips are doing its work, his hands kept on wondering Osamu's body, starting with his neck and slowly reaching down to the nipples.

"Ah..."

Osamu covered his mouth almost immediately a weird sound came out from Atsumu's sudden pinching of his right nipple.

This sound only turned Atsumu on much more and he deepened their kiss after he noticed Osamu's already red and swollen lips.

"Hm!"

Osamu gasped between their kiss when Atsumu's hands reached inside his underwear, wrapping it around his bulge. 

Osamu broke off their kiss and glared at Atsumu.

"Can you stop teasing me, Atsumu?"

"Sure, baby~"

Atsumu grinned with the endearment he just used at his twin, which earned him another glare from Osamu.

"I said."

Osamu intertwined his hands at Atsumu's nape and closed off the distance between their faces. He passed by Atumu's lips teasingly and stopped at his twin's left ear.

"Please be rough on me, daddy~"

Osamu then licked and bit Atsumu's ears. Atsumu snapped.

He threw Osamu down his bed and pinned him between his arms. He placed three fingers in front of Osamu's mouth.

"Lick."

So Osamu did. He stared at his twin while he's at it. Atsumu growled from the action and forcefully taking out his fingers.

*plop*

Atsumu then went to Osamu's ass and slid in a finger. Osamu gripped the sheets tightly from the pain of having something in his backside.

"T-tsumu..."

"Shh.. it'll be alright, Samu."

Moans reverberated in Osamu's room while Atsumu was prepping him. After a few minutes, Osamu finally looked like he's ready.

Atsumu positioned his aching bulge in the front of Osamu's entrance. Atsumu slowly entered Osamu earning a moan from him. 

Atsumu moved slowly at the beginning but Osamu said he's being too gentle to a guy like him. So he complied.

Osamu was a moaning mess as they were doing it. 

He was sure he will not be able to walk the next morning. And he really can't.

The next morning came and the twins were hugging each other as they woke up.

"Hey, Samu. I love you."

"Hm. I love you too."

No matter what others will think of them, they'll face it together.  
Even if they think their Love is Wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is optional to read, just warning you guys~ *insert evil laugh*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert "that's us" by Anson Seabra as BGM* T^T

The Miya twins lived their couple life secretly, but they were happy, well temporarily.

"Hey, Tsumu. I love you."

Osamu hugged his twin, after closing the door of their front door. He rarely smiles, but when he does, it's always when he's with Atsumu.

Atsumu thought that seeing his Osamu like this is enough to keep him going in their relationship.

But fate has another plan for them.

As Atsumu was kissing Osamu as his response, a thud came from the kitchen.

It was their mom. She was just about to surprise the twins, that she came home earlier than planned, from her business trip.

But she was surprised instead.

Several emotions were shown just from her eyes, but disgust was the most evident.

She thought,

"My twins are sick."

With trembling hands, she approached her twins. Their mother hugged them while crying.

"Tsumu, Samu, M-mom will treat you, o-okay?"

Atsumu and Osamu felt like they made their mom crazy. With this whole exchange, the twins were frozen in their spots, even barely breathing.

Their intertwined hands were separated, with their mom's trembling yet forceful hands.

With trembling knees and stupefied expression of the trio, they made it to their living room.

Atsumu and Osamu sat on their couch separately while their mom was making a phone call, probably to their dad.

She was crying, trembling, and furious as talked on the phone. The twins are sneaking a glance with each other, but Osamu had it worse.

Osamu thought that it was all his fault for saying "I love you." then Atsumu wouldn't have kissed him.

He thought if he had concealed his feelings a bit better back then, they wouldn't be in this situation.

He thought that if he had pushed Atsumu away when they first kissed, this wouldn't happen.

Atsumu noticed Osamu's pained gaze. He felt frustrated because he can't do anything, as their mom is watching them.

Atsumu was frustrated, while Osamu kept on blaming himself. They were a mess until their dad came in, with people in white identical uniforms.

"They will be taken in as you wished, Mr. and Mrs. Miya."

The parents nodded as they looked at their sons.

'They will be cured'

They hugged each other as the twins were taken away outside of their house.

Atsumu kept on struggling as he called out Osamu's name. He kept reaching out to his lover.

"Let go of me you motherfuckers! I said let go!"

"Samu!" 

"Samu!"

But Osamu was unresponsive as he turned his head away from his twin's face. He bit his lip, and turned to Atsumu again then mouthed:

"We can't anymore, Tsumu."

Atsumu froze that made it easier for him to be moved inside the van. Two different vans moved in opposite directions. 

𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙨𝙠𝙞𝙥

Several months passed by, and Atsumu is finally released from that hellhole.

Atsumu's excited to see his Samu again, hug him, kiss him, and date with him.

He acted as if he's cured and only thinks of his twin as a twin. But in reality, he plans to run away with Samu.

He's so excited that he kept on humming a song as he made his way back home. He opened the front door and he's stupefied.

Their house was filled with friends & family in black clothing. 

"Fuck, no."

"No, no, no, no!"

Atsumu cursed as he ran to their living room. Osamu's portrait on top of a coffin that is filled with beautiful white roses greeted him.

"S-shit you've gotta be kidding me, Samu."

Atsumu walked to the front with trembling knees and tears streaming down his face.

Osamu was lying there peacefully he thought. 

"But why did it have to be you, Samu? I-it's not fair you left me alone! Y-you could've said it to me we can r-run away together... even to the afterlife."

Atsumu tried his best not to stutter. His other half left him. His lover, his twin. 

Atsumu would not even question his parents' decision to not tell him. Because they know if they do so none of their children will be left in this world. 

Atsumu suddenly noticed a letter at the top of Osamu's coffin.

"I shoulda known it wouldn't happen 'cause it wasn't right  
I shoulda known it 'cause it happens every God damn time  
Almost thought we could've been something  
Almost thought we could have tried, but  
It didn't happen so I need to get out of your life

\- Osamu (insert from that's us)"

Yes, their love was wrong. But can you really stop a person love another, even with incest circumstances?

𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘶𝘦

"Mou ippon! Mou ippon!"

Cheers reverbrated across the stadium where 2020 olympics is now happening, with a match between Japan Vs. Argentina.

Atsumu looked at this whole scene in front of him. He smiled and put up his fist, as tears are trying to escape his eyes.

"Samu, I never did forget you. But this is what you would've had wanted for me, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading till the end. I hope you enjoyed this and I think I will be writing a second volume? It really depends on my mood and my schedule *insert evil laugh*


End file.
